Of Siblings and Love
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: That's why we couldn't be together. That's why I'd ended it the day after, because if I had to witness that night again I think my heart would break too. After all, I think I'd rather break his heart than see him hurt. A broken heart will heal over time.


**Of Siblings and Love**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Challenge: **School Subjects Comp and the Of Blank and Blank Comp

**AN: **All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

_**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand**_

_**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**_

He's there again. Connie told me that Katie and Anna had told her that Ted was waiting there in the spot where he first bumped into me that time in first year outside the Greenhouses.

What the hell was he up to?

Didn't he understand that I was doing this for his own good? I couldn't see him hurt again, not by my own bloody family, just because he was a Muggleborn. The whole school knew that he had been hurt even the teachers knew, but Ted had kept it quiet. Insisted that he was fine and that he didn't know his attackers just to stop things from getting worse. I was there though; I knew what had happened that night when some of the family had caught us together.

That's why we couldn't be together. That's why I'd ended it the day after, because if I had to witness that night again I think my heart would break too. After all, I think I'd rather break his heart than see him hurt. A broken heart will heal over time.

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**_

_**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**_

"Hey Andromeda!"

I turned to see Katie Goldstein waving me over so reluctantly I changed path and went to walk alongside her.

"He's still out there you know," she said quietly. I sighed, why is everyone making me feel as guilty as hell? What would they do in my position? Just continue to let the person they loved be hurt?

"Kat-" I began, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"He asked me to give you this," she said handing me a note. For a long time I stood still staring at the piece of the paper:

_**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do**_

_**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**_

No, this is crazy. Ted can't be in love with me, he can't, I won't let him. We needed to keep out of each other's way. I crumpled the paper and tossed it into my bag.  
I'm going to ignore him. It's for the best.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

_**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

_**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

"Ted!"

I woke with a start, nervously glancing around to see if anyone had awoke when I shouted, but luckily, no one had. For four days now Ted had stood in all weathers outside by the greenhouses, only leaving when he had classes or to avoid breaking curfew.

Every time I saw him I died a little more inside, particularly as the weather had been awful. He was going to get ill.

Later that day I found myself in the courtyard alone contemplating going down to talk to him. I peered around the pillar I had situated myself behind, where I could see him, but he couldn't see me. It wouldn't hurt surely, just to go and try convincing him to come inside and stop being so foolish. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it though; it would be too hard.

All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind, spinning me around and slamming me back into the pillar. Gasping as the breath shot out of me momentarily, I came face to face with my sister and her boyfriend, or rather betroved, Rodolphus Lestrange. He trapped me against the pillar his arm cutting across my neck thus convincing me not to struggle.

"Well well well, if it isn't my ickle sister," Bella drawled, "Not still pining over that filthy mudblood are we?"  
I hissed angrily, but I was finding it hard to breathe let alone come up with an answer. Besides my main concern was that her wand was in her hand twizzling a little like it always did when she was teasing me.

"I guess we're going to have to teach your Mudblood boyfriend another lesson, if you are still so desperately in love."

"No," I gasped, "Please." My voice was raspy and my breathing harsh. Not again, please, not again. Bella laughed harshly, bringing her wand up to my cheek and pushing the hair that hung in my face out of my eyes so she could she just how I reacted.

"No?" She said quietly, trying to meet my eyes but not succeeding as mine dropped to the floor.

"Look at her," Rodolphus hissed. He really did know how my sister liked things. Taking as big as breath as I could, I drew my eyes up to meet hers.

"Perhaps Tonks would like another helping of the cruciatus curse," she drawled, "Maybe, little sister, you need a lesson too as you seem to have forgotten yourself."

Panic coursed through me and I tensed up, which Bella must have noticed, as her eyes lit up with twisted amusement. For a second I thought I was going to start panicking more, but instead I met her eyes with a firm glare, my hands clawing at Lestrange's arm as I tried to push him away.

"Get away from me."

Bella was too quick and cast an immobulus spell, followed by a silencio spell so I was frozen in place and Lestrange stood back. He gave Bella a slight nod and disappeared to do what I can only imagine was looking out for teachers of other students.

"Oh, I am disappointed in you Dromeda," she said, getting too close to me for comfort, "I think perhaps a taster of what could happen might be a little bit of a wakeup call for you," she hissed down my ear. My eyes widened as Bella took one last look around before she raised her wand at me and a jet of red light hit me square in the chest.

Pain tore across my body, but all I could do was endure it because of the spells that Bella had cast over me. After a few seconds or so the immobulus curse dropped from me, leaving me to rile in pain on the cold stone floor. I tried to scream, yet I couldn't because of the silencio. The curse dropped and I was breathing heavily against the stone, trying to recuperate somewhat as Bella leered over me.

"See you around, Dromeda."

I think Ted would have to wait.

_**So I'm not moving**_

_**I'm not moving**_

* * *

_**Policeman says son you can't stay here**_

_**I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year**_

_**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**_

_**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

The rain of November turned into snow as the days crept into December and I was beginning to think that Ted had lost his mind. Either that or he was more Gryffindor than I thought any Ravenclaw could be. I couldn't even think about trying to go and see him because it seemed that Bella had decided to keep an annoyingly close watch on me since the incident in the courtyard. She was more than willing to teach me a lesson every time I tried.  
So I sent Connie down there with Katie to try and talk some sense into him. I don't really think it went down well because Connie came back in an awful mood, annoyed that boys had no 'bloody common sense' apparently. Katie told me that she'd told him that he couldn't stay there any longer because he'd get ill, but still he said he wouldn't move whether it took a day, a month or a year for me to talk to him.

I tried to get them to explain that I couldn't go and see him, yet still he refused to move.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

_**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

_**And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

Every night I seemed to be having the same dream; that Bella was standing over Ted, torturing him over and over again until he begged her to die. Sometimes he'd turn on me in my dreams, shouting at me that this was all my fault. There were moments where he wasn't back in that spot outside the Greenhouses and I'd panic not knowing where he was. Throughout the day I'd see him outside and my love for him would try and take over for a second, before I realised that I was being stalked by some various Slytherin who had been tasked to keep tabs on me that day.

Christmas was coming soon though, and sooner or later Bella would have to go home whilst I could make an excuse to stay at Hogwarts. Even if I had to forge a letter from McGonagall that said I had to stay for extra Transfiguration tuition.

_**So I'm not moving**_

_**I'm not moving**_

_**I'm not moving**_

_**I'm not moving**_

* * *

_**People talk about the guy**_

_**Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa**_

_**There are no holes in his shoes**_

_**But a big hole in his world**_

By the time Christmas came round, I had pieced together a plan which meant that I could remain at Hogwarts during the Holidays and luckily Bella had played straight into my hands. She had chosen not to inform my parents about Ted yet, despite the fact the whole school knew that he was the boy who keeps standing out in all weathers just because of a girl in his year. It just so happened as I went up to Breakfast I actually heard some third year Hufflepuff's talking about Ted.

"Have you seen that kid who stands outside?"

"The fifth year?"

"I think he's fourth year actually, but yeah him."

"I think he's mad, they say it's over some girl in Slytherin."

"Lucky, bet she's sleeping with half her house as well as him."

I coughed loudly and the two Hufflepuff's spotted me and hurried off in the direction of the Great Hall. My good mood had faltered a little considering everyone now thought I was the slut of Slytherin house. We all knew that was Kethryn Goyle, not me. I was about to enter the Great Hall when I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"Staying for Christmas are we Dromeda," she questioned.

"Obviously Bella, otherwise I'd be stood here with my trunk, wouldn't I?" I retorted, glad that the Entrance Hall was filled with students saying goodbye to each other, "Why? You going to miss me?"

Her expression faltered momentarily, "Of course, Dromeda, Christmas won't be the same without you," she scowled, "I'm going to miss teaching you the odd lesson or two."

My eyes narrowed substantially but I managed to come up with a retort quite quickly, "It's a shame I have so much to catch up with."

"Students returning home, please come over here."

I smiled, my eyes never leaving Bella as I took in my surroundings for a second, figuring out what to say next.

"I'm sure you understand Bella, I have places to go, _people _to see."

I really felt the need to emphasis the final few words even though I was almost 99.9% sure that Bella completely understood what I was insinuating.

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**_

_**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**_

_**And you'll come running to the corner**_

_**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**_

Leaving Bella watching after me with her signature I headed towards the main doors out onto the grounds. Connie, who was heading home for the holidays, yelled me over to her before I reached the doors.

"Ted's famous so don't be surprised if people follow you," she grinned.

"See you after Christmas," I smiled and without another word I spun round and sprinted through the main doors, past McGonagall and out into the grounds. I slipped and slid through the snow that covered the grass. At several points I actually fell over too. As soon as he came into sight I shouted out his name.

"Ted!"

_**I'm the man who can't be moved**_

_**I'm the man who can't be moved**_

He didn't move but still I ran straight towards him and the greenhouses.

"TED!"

I caught the attention of a large group of students, who had been having a snowball fight, who stopped to watch me slide through three foot of snow towards Ted.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**_

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

_**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet**_

_**Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street**_

I knew when I woke up today that I was going to come and see Ted no matter what my sister said. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella would inform my parents of Ted and I's relationship so I'd just have to grin and bare it for now.

_**So I'm not moving**_

_**('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)**_

_**I'm not moving**_

_**(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)**_

_** I'm not moving **_

_**(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)**_

_**I'm not moving**_

_**(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)**_

A soon I was close enough to Ted I swung my arms around his neck, knocking him off his feet and into the snow. We met each other's gaze, and his bright blue eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly tears started to run down my cheeks and I buried my face into his chest. When he didn't move it dawned on me that I may have made his broken heart unfixable, but as soon as I thought it his arms wrapped around me.

"Andy." He breathed.

"God, Ted, you're freezing," I replied.

"I'm so glad you came," he said, ignoring me for a second. He was so cold, he could be really ill because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Ted," I whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't."

I stared down at him, "Bella, she wouldn't let me come, she had people following me. Why didn't you listen to Connie?"

"I was being stubborn, I'm so sorry." He shifted towards me, his lips brushing mine momentarily. They're cold but still it didn't stop me from kissing him back, and from that exact moment I was glad that he'd decided to come back to our spot. I was glad he waited for me.

I was glad that I wasn't going home for Christmas.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_


End file.
